Anything Could Happen
by Glasses Complex
Summary: "Tu sais, nous avons plus de chose en commun que tu ne le penses." Série de Drabbles sur Impulse et Blue Beetle.
1. 1er Jour : Crash !

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous :D  
Je vous présente une série de 7 Drabbles, d'environs 500 mots chacun, portant sur le couple Jaime Reyes/Bart Allen, également appelé Bluepulse ou Speedbuggy.

Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un couple très connus de la série, mais je suis très attachée à ces personnages donc je suis fière de vous présentez les premières publications françaises sur ce couple adorable !

**Disclaimers :** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous nés dans les studios _DC_ et ont été ré-utilisés dans la série _Young Justice_ et _Young Justice Invasion_ par Greg Weisman et Brandon Viett.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !

* * *

-«Hey, Blue ! Tu sais ce qui serait totalement _crash_ ?»

La tête dans son cahier de maths Jaime poussa long un soupir, nettement agacé par le fait que le plus jeune ne puisse le laisser tranquille plus d'une minute. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se retourna pour lui faire face, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir assis sur son lit, celui-ci se trouvait en fait nez-à-nez avec lui. Surpris, Jaime eu un léger mouvement de recul alors que Bart, le regard pétillant de malice, affichait un sourire plein d'espièglerie qui ne rassurait en aucun cas le dit 'Blue'.

-«Non, quoi ?» Soupira-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

La nouvelle recrue se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, ses mains appuyées sur le dossier de la chaise alors que son nez frôlait celui de Jaime.

-«Ça…» Murmura doucement Bart.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à Jaime, les lèvres du cadet vinrent se poser sur les siennes en un doux baisé, le prenant une fois de plus par surprise. Pétrifié aux premiers instants, l'hispanique ne réagit que lorsque la voix austère de Khaji Da ne se fasse entendre.

_**Réveille-toi, Jaime Reyes ! Impulse est en train de profiter de ta position de faiblesse, il faut contre-attaquer !**_

Dans un élan de lucidité, il tenta de le repousser mais les mains de Bart vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, le tenant fermement en place. Khaji Da était persuadé que les prochains actes d'Impulse seraient une menace envers son hôte, il forma alors l'armure sur son bras droit avec canon sonique. Effrayé à l'idée que Bart soit blessé par sa faute, Jaime tenta de l'avertir afin qu'il s'éloigne de lui, mais à peine avait-il entrouvert la bouche que le plus jeune approfondit le baisé, sa main descendant le long de son bras droit jusqu'à son poignet pour ensuite éloigner d'eux l'arme bionique.

Le baisé sembla interminable pour Jaime. D'une part parce qu'il craignait que son scarabée ne tente de s'en prendre une fois de plus à Bart, et d'autre part parce que ce dernier refusait pertinemment de le lâcher, et ce malgré ses protestations. Mais plus le temps passait et plus le baisé lui paraissait de moins en moins déplaisant, il se détendit faisant ainsi disparaitre le canon sonique et son armure. La main de Bart vint alors effleurer la sienne pour ensuite les entremêler ensemble, tandis que sa main libre caressait tendrement la joue de son ainé.

Jaime ignorait pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là son cœur se mit à battre très fort, alors que des papillons s'amusaient à batifoler partout dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu dévorant s'emparait de lui alors que, petit à petit, il se laissait aller dans ce baiser. Très vite le manque d'air se fit ressentir et tous deux se séparèrent, les joues empourprées par la gêne et les yeux remplis de volupté.

-«Alors ?» Fit Bart en se léchant les lèvres.

-«_Crash_…» Souffla Jaime en se rapprochant un peu plus de Bart. «Totalement _crash_.»

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :D

Les auteurs ont besoins de se nourrir eux aussi !


	2. 2ème Jour : Futur

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous :D

Voici la suite de cette petite série de drabbles ! Un drabble qui sera un peu triste d'ailleurs. Il s'agit d'une suite de l'épisode 15 que j'avais envisagé.

**Disclaimers :** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous nés dans les studios _DC_ et ont été ré-utilisés dans la série _Young Justice_ et _Young Justice Invasion_ par Greg Weisman et Brandon Viett.

**Commentaires : **Merci pour ce commentaire très agréable ChuEmy ! Je suis moi-même super contente que vous ayez apprécié ce que j'écris :D Il est vrai qu'il y a de très jolis fanarts sur ce couple, mais malheureusement pas autant que ceux sur Kid Flash et Robin ! En fait, je pense que le couple Bluepulse (ou la série Young Justice en elle même) n'a pas assez touché le public français pour l'instant. Ce qui pourrait expliquer ce cruel manque de fanfiction en français. En tout cas je vous remercie vraiment pour votre commentaire ! Je suis littéralement comblée :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que vit Bart fut cette abominable neige noire, elle tombait inlassablement du ciel obscur, qui il n'y avait pas si longtemps lui parut si clair. Ses yeux vinrent scruter les alentours mais tout ce qu'il aperçut furent des ruines. Celles du Mont Justice. Comment était-il revenu dans le futur ?

Allongé sur le sol il tenta de se rappeler des derniers évènements, mais la seule chose qui lui revint en mémoire fut leur victoire sur Mongul et sur le Warworld. Ils avaient neutralisé l'alien et avaient récupéré la clé du vaisseau avant de tous se rassembler dans la soute, ravis que leur mission ait été une fois de plus un succès, et puis le trou noir…

Bart essaya de se relever, mais à peine s'était-il accroupit qu'il fut pris d'un immense vertige, alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui frappa le crâne, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Inquiet, sa main frôla l'arrière de son crâne, révélant sur ses doigts de taches écarlates. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la douleur le frapper de nouveau, alors que des évènements encore flous lui revenaient à l'esprit : Quand la Young Justice fut rassemblée, Bart avait cru entendre Jaime marmonner quelque chose avant de sentir quelque chose le percuter de plein fouet.

Blue les avait finalement trahis ? Il n'était donc pas parvenu à l'empêcher de devenir le Blue Beetle de son présent, cette menace perpétuelle pour l'humanité ?

Rongé par la culpabilité Bart se recroquevilla sur lui-même, des larmes amères roulant le long de ses joues. Il avait échoué. Il avait échoué, alors qu'il s'était juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de mal tourner. Et tout ça parce que ses motivations avaient changées. Initialement, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de neutraliser Jaime afin que ce futur effroyable ne se produise jamais, mais en faisant plus ample connaissance avec lui, il se mit à éprouver un attachement bien trop important envers l'hispanique, faisant que finalement il voulait plus le sauver lui plutôt que le futur.

-«Arrête de te lamenter et retourne au travail, tas de viande !» Ordonna une voix grave.

Effrayé, Bart s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix... C'était _lui_, sans aucun doute. Il se releva brusquement, voulant lui faire face, mais perdit l'équilibre à cause de la perte de sang trop importante. Il s'attendait à heurter le sol, mais au lieu de cela il sentit la main herculéenne de Blue Beetle lui enserrer la gorge, le soulevant à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

-«Ghh… L-Lâche-moi… Jaime…»

-«Comment m'as-tu appelé, esclave ?!» Gronda l'être colossal.

L'emprise sur la gorge de Bart se fit plus forte, à tel point que le fait de respirer devint douloureux pour lui. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, il tenta même de faire vibrer ses molécules, mais il était tellement affaibli que tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de lui donner un faible coup de pied. Le regard froid de Blue Beetle était ancré dans le sien, exprimant toute sa haine envers l'humanité. Mais plus le jeune héros le regardait et moins il arrivait à contenir ses larmes.

-«Arr… rête… Pi-Pitié… » Sanglota-t-il avec difficulté.

Doucement, la vue de Bart s'estompa tandis que ses muscles s'engourdissaient un peu plus. Incapable de faire un mouvement de plus, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour sourire à _Jaime_ et prononcer silencieusement un ultime «Je t'aime». Ses paupières vinrent alors se clore pour la dernière fois alors que Blue Beetle, hautement satisfait, laissa le corps inanimé heurter le sol, ignorant les hurlements de désespoir de Jaime dans son esprit.

.¤*¤*¤*¤*¤.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :D

Les auteurs ont besoins de se nourrir eux aussi !


End file.
